Gastrointestinal cancer represent one of the major reasons for tumor related death in the United States. Current treatment options are limited to surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy and molecular targeted therapy and new treatment options are urgently needed. In 2017 we finished and published a number of clinical trials: 1.) We published our first study of combined ablation and immunotherapy using anti-CTLA4 in HCC. 2.) We published results from a clinical trial testing a vascular gaent (Trc105) plus sorafenib in patients with HCC. We are currently enrolling and or treating patients on the following trials: NCI-C0120: A Pilot Study of Tremelimumab - A Monoclonal Antibody against CTLA-4 in combination with Trans-Arterial Catheter Chemoembolization (TACE), Radiofrequency Ablation (RFA), Stereotactic Body Radiation Therapy (SBRT) or Cryoablation in Subjects with Hepatocellular Carcinoma (HCC) or Biliary Tract Carcinomas (BTC). Enrollement has currently been completed and we follow up patients. 15-C-0027: A Pilot Study of Immune Checkpoint Inhibition (Tremelimumab and/or MEDI4736) in Combination With Radiation Therapy in Patients With Unresectable Pancreatic Cancer. We are currently enrolling patients. 16C0135: A Pilot Study of Combined Immune Checkpoint Inhibition in combination with ablative therapies in Subjects with Hepatocellular Carcinoma (HCC) or Biliary Tract Carcinomas (BTC). Enrollment for this study has started a few months ago 17-C-0082: A Phase 2 Study of Pembrolizumab, a Monoclonal Antibody Against PD-1, in Combination with Capecitabine and Oxaliplatin (CAPOX) in Subjects with Advanced Biliary Tract Carcinoma (BTC). Enrollment has just started.